


Don't Ask Don't Tell

by Demertriss



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demertriss/pseuds/Demertriss
Summary: A original story of hidden love and the 2 woman that find their way back to each other after years spent apart.
Kudos: 2





	Don't Ask Don't Tell

When the dumb ass cabbie couldn’t find the base I was about to reach to reach my limit for stupid people today. Really how hard is it to find Brooks Air Force Base in a San Antonio, Texas a town that is known for AFB? It took another thirty minutes for the cab driver to finally figure out where the fuck he was going. After almost an hour on the road I was finally able to check into the dorm room that I would be staying at for the next six weeks. After a long four-hour flight from Altus I would be stuck here in the last place I never wanted to be again, but had to so I could attend the training that was required of for my new SSgt rank. At the age of 22 and being in less than five years I had made Staff Sergeant something that wasn’t uncommon but still required a little luck especially on the first try.

Determined to make the most of this unwilling trip down memory lane, I decided to skip unpacking and grab a bite to eat. It was already 1730 and the Chow Hall closed at 1800. I grabbed my dorm key after quickly changing into jeans, a t-shirt and grabbing my leather jacket, and and headed out. Brooks AFB was a small training base for the medical unit. You could walk just about anywhere you needed to on the base in fifteen minutes. That was the main reason I flew in instead of driving. I knew what San Antonio had to offer after spending six months here in Tech School four and a half years ago after Basic Training. I also knew that I had to focus on this training if I wanted to put on my SSgt stripe at the end of it. Failing was not an option. All of this was going thru my mind as I walked into the Chow Hall and because of this I was not really paying attention to who or what was around me. Just as I rounded the corner I collided with another woman who was rushing out.

“Excuse me. I’m so sorry” I say as I look up at the other women “I really should be watching where I am going.”

The woman just smiled and gave a little laugh as she replied “No harm done. No food spilled. Besides I wasn’t looking either since I’m in a bit of a rush.” With that the woman hurried out of the door.

My jaw dropped as the woman left, damn I would know that voice anywhere. I had spent the last four years dreaming about it and trying to forget it at the same time. Even though the to-go boxes that the woman was holding covered her name tag I knew that it was Sam.

(Flashback)

_Samantha Blake or Sam as she was called was a girl that I had known four and a half years ago. We were in the same dorm though we were in different medical careers when we were stationed here at Brooks. When Sam and I met we became fast friends. For the next five months it was pretty much the same routine. Physical Training, classes, studying, and tests and dinners at night. The only breaks we got were on the weekends._

_During the weekend we would go on adventures together outside of the base. We would explore downtown, the river-walk, museums and of course the mall as most 18yrs would. I knew that I was in love with her by the end of our second month together. When you spend every waking moment together and the rest of the time thinking or dreaming about that person it has to be love. Sam was my opposite, my balance, my light. Where I was out going, loud at times, and quick to anger with a hard time controlling my temper, and even harder head, she was soft spoken, shy, and with a look or even touch to my arm or shoulder could calm me in an instant. I wanted nothing more than to be her protector, granted being a little taller than her might have had something to do with that also. I also wanted to spend all my time with her, forever even thou I knew that this would not be possible. The only exception to this had been right after Sam arrived as it was the last weekend before my class started. You see I arrived just shortly after the classes started so I had to wait two and a half months. Which meant that doing dorm duty or other base chores was the norm for me for a period of time. This day thou I had left the base early that Saturday morning and found a tattoo shop. Something I had always wanted but had to wait on until now. On my upper right arm, I had tattooed two hearts connected one red, one black. Later that night when I got back I showed Sam. When Sam asked me why the hearts and I explained that I wanted something small and cute. That black was my favorite color and red was a nice contrast to it that went well with my tanned skin. What I didn’t tell Sam was that the red was the same shade as her red hair and the red in the tie-dye shirt Sam always wore. God I loved that shirt on her it always made her look so care-free._

_I knew that there wasn’t shit I could do about these feelings that I had for Sam. DOMA had be issued years before I joined an was in full effect. Don’t ask Don’t tell. That was how I lived my life. Being single was the only way unless I wanted to put of a facade. So I like most teenagers who are out on our own for the first time did something monumentally stupid the last weekend before I was to graduate Tech School. I got piss ass drunk. Even thou I was under age finding liquor was not an issue. There was a club right next to our dorm room and it was used for students only. So on a Friday night when I knew that Sam was not able to go with me I went there. I can honestly say I don’t remember much about that night. I know that I woke up in her room, in her bed hungover as all get up. From what I was told after about three shots of crown and two beers, yes I was a light weight, in less than an hour I was ready to fight anyone and everyone. Apparently Sam’s roommate was also there and had gotten Sam since she was the only one that I would listen to. She dragged my ass out of the club thou a few people later said that I followed her like a scolded puppy after she gave me a look of disapproval. She did ask me why I got drunk the next morning and I just shrugged it off as saying that it would be my last night that I could do something so stupid. The reality was different very different. I was heartbroken. I didn’t want to leave her, but I knew that I had no other choice. When you sign that blank check to Uncle Sam you go where you’re told and I was told to go to Altus, Oklahoma._

_Then the day came that I graduated from Tech School, and everything changed. Sam had been upset and crying all day, but when I asked her why she would just shrug her shoulders and refuse to go into detail. God did I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and sooth her worries away. Later that night long after I was packed and ready for my flight in the morning at six am, and should have been in bed I went to Sam’s room with a gift for her. It was a stuffed Coca-Cola polar bear. I hid it behind my back as well as I could since it wasn’t exactly little and walked into Sam’s room. She was sitting on her bed wearing my favorite shirt of hers, and she looked as if she had been crying again._

_“Sam I know you are sad but I brought you something to cheer you up. He won’t fit in my suit case so I figured that you would like to have him.”_

_Sam saw the bear for the first time and smiled. She knew how much I loved that bear. I also knew how much she secretly loved the bear as well. She really never could hide much from me. Unless I was being dense, and when it came to her feelings for me I was dense or a dumb ass or both. Most definitely both._

_“Dani I can’t take him from you.”_

_“Yes you can and there is something else I want you to have. It will be a way for you to remember me and the friendship that we have shared over these last months. You have to close your eyes before I will give it to you thou.”_

_At this point I took off one of the two chains that hung around my neck. The first was a silver dragon necklace that I had worn since my freshman high school the other was my dog tags. It was my favorite belonging. The eyes of the dragon were rubies that was close to the color of Sam’s hair and the wings were spread as if was in flight. They had a coat of pearl white-glitter paint on them. I knew that there was a very good chance that I might never see Sam again after tonight. I mean I’m head over heels in love with her, and way too scared to tell her so. So I had decided to write her a letter telling her these feelings. I also told her in the letter that I would be waiting just outside her door for a few minutes after leaving and if she felt the same to come to me. After I had seen Sam crying I figured that Sam might be in love with me too. So giving her this necklace and the letter was the closest way that I could come to telling Sam how I felt. When I walked over to her I set the bear on her lap, and then leaned over and placed the necklace around her neck._

_“There now you will always have something to remember me by.”_

_“Oh Dani, I can’t take this. It is your favorite. I know how much it means to you.”_

_“Well you are going to take it because you mean more to me. I wish I could stay with you longer, but I have to finish getting ready my flight leaves at 0600 and I have to be out of here by 0400. I will call you in a couple of days when I get settled and see if you have been given your orders for your first assignment yet.”_

_With that I gave Sam a hug then walked out of the room with the letter still in my pocket. I just couldn’t give it to her and face that type of rejection if Sam didn’t come to me or if she did and didn’t feel the same way. Or even worse she did feel the same but we couldn’t be together because of our locations and the damn rules. It wasn’t until I reached my room that I allowed the first of what would be many tears to fall that night. I never did call Sam; it was too hard for me at first. Then after a while it was just too late, for I knew that Sam would have left the base and been at her first assignment. I was a complete and utter dumb ass, I knew it then and have regretted it ever since._

It was all of these memories rushed me when I heard her voice. I stood there for what felt like must have been a good five minutes before I was able to focus enough to move and think of anything else but the past. When I finally snapped back to the present and rushed out of the Chow Hall in time to see what must have been Sam’s car headed in the direction of the hospital. I knew where I had to go tomorrow, but for now I decided to head back to my dorm after grabbing a bite to eat. I needed to come up with a plan. Something to catch her attention and let and let her know I was here but not make a scene since the same rules were in effect. It was a good thing that I had gotten to the base a few days before my classes was to start on Monday.

As I sat on my bed I wondered what the hell I should do. I needed to talk to Sam that was obvious. The only thing that I could think to do was to go to the hospital and see if we could meet later after Sam was off and talk. The direct approach, something I had gotten better about doing but ya still made me nervous as hell.

As I headed to the section of the hospital that the Public Health Techs worked at I wondered how well this was going to go over. There was a plus about all Air Force bases and that is that layout of the buildings are pretty much the same. So finding my way around the hospital was easy enough. Also the fact that I wasn’t in uniform made it a little easier to do get around. As I walked into the office that would be where Sam’s office was I wondered again if this was the right choice. I mean what if she is happy and or married, I don’t wanna do anything that screws up her life. I figured if nothing else closure would be given to one or both of us and I might finally be able to move on. As I walked into the office I didn’t see her so I asked the sergeant leaving.

“Excuse me Sir. I’m looking for Airman Blake is she here?”

“I’m sorry ma’am you just missed her. She headed for the Chow Hall. She should be back in about half an hour if you wish to wait. Or you can leave her a message on her desk.” said the TSgt that was by the door trying to leave as I walked in.

“Ok. Thank you. I will just leave her a message.”

Yes. I thought a message, much better than having to see her right now with how nervous I was. Now all I had to do was think of something to write. What could I say that would make her remember me and let her know that I wanted to talk without it being too long or revealing too much in case someone else read the note? Then it came to me like a light bulb.

_Airman Blake,_

_So how is the polar bear doing after all these years? If you wanna talk I’m in the dorms, building four room twenty-two._

_D.T._

It was the best that I could think of. So for dinner I decided to skip the chow hall but order in a pizza instead. I was too stressed as to whether or not Sam would show up to want to be around other people. So I headed back to my dorm room. I figured a nice cold shower and a little TV would distract me for a little while until the pizza arrived. Just as I had finished changing in to my PT sweats and t-shirt and was about to settle down on the bed and watch some Criminal Minds there was a knock at my door. As I got up to open it I looked thru the peep hole and saw the pizza guy. Grabbing my wallet, I paid and shut the door. Just as I turned around to put the pizza on the table there was another knock on the door. It was Sam standing there this time. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and said the only thing that came to my mind.

“Well at least you’re not trying to spill food on me this time.”

Sam just stood there a moment speechless. When she saw the note a few hours ago she wasn’t sure if it was a dream or a joke. That note had set her head reeling. She had loved Dani since the day they met. The day that Dani left had been the hardest one of her life that was until she realized that Dani was never going to contact her again. That day had broken her heart. After all these years she had just about given up hope of seeing her again. Then after hearing her joke about yesterday she couldn’t believe that it had been Dani that she had bumped into.

“Sam are you gonna come in? Or do you wanna stand outside all evening?”

That was enough to shake Sam from her shock. She stepped inside the dorm room and shut the door behind her. At this point she still wasn’t sure this was happening, but at least things were becoming more real.

“After all these years Dani it is good to see you, but why are you here, and why did you want to see me?”

“I made SSgt so I had to come back here for training. I didn’t even know that you were still here. Not until yesterday when we bumped into each other. I recognized your voice and I knew that I had to see you. I needed to talk to you about what happened the night I left. Come sit down, and let’s talk.”

Nervously Sam walks over to the table that Dani is sitting at. She had been dreading this talk for four years. She feared that they would have had this talk the night Dani left but luckily she never pushed the subject on why Sam was so upset. To Sam it looked as if her luck had just run out.

“Ok Dani what is it that you want to talk about?”

“I want to know why you were crying the night that I left.”

“Well I want know why you never called me. You said you would when you got settled. I waited. I was going to tell you then but the call from you never came.” Sam shot back angrier that Dani had ever seen her.

“Ok let’s make a deal. I will tell you why I never called and you tell me why you were upset. Deal?”

Sam could only nod her head in agreement. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

“The reason that I never called was that I was scared too. Right before I left I figured out something. Once I figured out how to deal with what it was I figured out it was too late to call you. You had graduated and I had no way of finding you.”

“What was it you figured out?”

At this point I know that it is now or never that I tell her everything. I get up and head to the closet that I put my suitcase in. In the small inside pocket, I take out a note that looks like it’s been folded time and again but I has always kept it close to me. Then I turn to Sam and look her in the most beautiful blue-green eyes that I have ever seen, I take one of her hands and places the note into it.

“I was going to give this to you that night however I was too scared on how you would react and chickened out at the last minute. There seems to be no time like the present. This should answer some if not all of your questions.”

_Sam,_

_Thou I am leaving in a few hours I had to find a way to tell you that I love you. Not just love you but I am head over heels in love with you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you walk through the doors of this dorm. These past months have been heaven and hell being with you. Heaven in getting to know you as a person. Seeing the soldier, kind, caring, loyal, and strong woman you are becoming. Hell because the closer we get the more I have to fight the urge to take you in my arms and show you what you mean to me. If your feelings are anything like mine are I will be waiting for you just outside your door for a few minutes. If they aren’t then I understand and I will always treasure the memories that I have of our time together._

_I love you,_

_D.T_

Sam looked up at me after reading the letter with questions and tears in her eyes. I felt like this was the best time to lay all my cards on the table before I lose my nerve for the second time when it comes to this woman.

“I had figured out that I had feelings for you. To be more exact that I was in love with you, and had been for some time but was unsure of how to tell you. That note was the best way I could figure to say what was in my heart.”

Hearing this news and seeing the evidence in her hand Sam started to cry. She knows that she no longer has a reason not to tell Dani. Not after reading that letter that was written to her all those years ago.

“The reason I was crying that night Dani was because I was losing you. I had been in love with you since we met. For me when it came to you it truly was love at first sight. With you leaving it was just too much for me bare. I was also too scared to tell you how I felt.”

With that Sam pulls a chain out from under her BUD shirt. It was the dragon necklace that I had given her all those years ago.

“I haven’t taken it off since that night you put it on me. It has been my reminder of you since then. I still have the bear he sleeps on my bed with me. I loved you then as I love you now Dani.”

With that confession I get up from the table and go over to Sam, I pull her up into my arms. I place a soft but quick kiss upon her lips. When I start to pull away she places her hands along my waist and neck pulling me back in and closer to her. The kiss soon heats up into fiery passion that shows of need and desire that tells me how much she has missed me and how much she loves me. There is definitely heat but also a tenderness to it. As Sam starts to pull apart I grab on tighter to her and pull her as close to me as our clothing would allow. I know now what has been missing from my life. Having Sam here in my arms feels right and come heaven or hell there was no way that I’m was going to give that up ever again. When we part Sam and I are breathing hard. It takes everything in me to pull back. I know that there is still much that needs to be discussed but for the life of me all I want is to pull her close again. As I release her I hold out the chair.

“I know that we have much to discuss would you like to join me for dinner? I know it’s not much but I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up tonight.”

“I’d love to Dani. This is perfect.”

As we ate we talk keeping the subjects light. They shifted from our jobs, to our family and my promotion and classes. Sam was pleased that I had just arrived and that I was here for the next six weeks. We were both happy that each other was single, one less complication to worry about. That was probably the second greatest relief of the night for me other than having her feelings returned. After we cleaned up from dinner I lead her to the couch where we sat. I knew we still needed to talk about us on a more personal level. 

“Sam I don’t care what the future holds for us. I do know that I love you and would like to spend the rest of my life showing you that. I also don’t want to rush you. If you want this, want me, we will work it out. I just need to know what you want. Cause if I kiss you again I might not be able to stop. I have wanted you, all of you for four years and if you’re saying this is what you want then I am going to show you what I wanted to show you the last night that we were together.”

Sam just smiles at me. This was more than I _ever_ dreamed would happen. I have been waiting for this woman for four years, and knew in my heart I would have waited the rest of her life. There would never be another person that I could or would love that way that I love Sam. As she pulls me closer to her she wraps those long, strong arms around my neck and smiles at me.

“Dani I want us to be together I always have. I want you. I have waited four years to have you alone and not worry about a roommate barging in while we make love. Screw the world for tonight it’s just us.”

Upon hearing that, all I want to do is pounce on Sam, but I also want our first time together to be slow and tender. To show her that this is more than just about sex to me. It’s about all of the love I feel for her, I want to worship her like the goddess she is. I just don’t think I can hold off thou. The control that I had worked so hard on when I comes to my temper and sex drive the last few years is slipping fast. I never want to hurt Sam but now I am afraid I might especially as I have a habit of being a bit aggressive when I lose that control.

“Sam I want you but I’m afraid that this time won’t be gentle or slow. Which is what I want our first time together to be. Your memory has been driving me crazy for years. All I could think of was how much I wanted you in my bed back then sometimes. You have been in my dreams and fantasy’s. Now that I have you I want to worship you until you are screaming my name over and over again. Unless you tell me to stop or that you don’t want this.”

With that statement I feel one of her hands slip from my neck to gently cover my cheek and bring our lips closer together. She breathes out a single word just as our lips meet and I know that I am lost in this woman forever.

“Please.” 

With that I stand and pull her up never letting our lips lose contact. My arms around Sam’s waist and close the last bit of distance that there was between us. As I pull apart I swear that her eyes grew a shade darker than just before they closed for that kiss. This time when our lips meet again it is as if electricity was coursing thru both of our bodies. Our mouths seemed to part at the same time as a duel between our tongues began. This causes Sam to let out a low moan from deep in her chest. From the moaning Sam is doing just from a kiss I know that she will be a vocal partner which only stokes the fire that was already raging thru my body. Desire to have this woman of mine naked and on the bed right now was winning over my control. With Sam still being fully dressed in her BDU’s of all things was causing me to growl into our kiss. 

“Sam as much as I love a woman in uniform especially my woman in uniform, if you don’t get undressed right now THAT uniform is going to end up in pieces. Whether you take it off or I do will determine whether or not you have something to wear when you go home later.”

For a second Sam contemplates the idea of doing a slow striptease for Dani until she sees the hooded look in her eyes. It’s a look that a predator would give their prey just before they pounce on them. That look makes her shiver and sets her blood on fire. After that all ideas of a tease are abandoned and she makes short work of her uniform. Standing there naked in front of the woman that she loves she had a moment of self-doubt. Samantha is a beautiful woman and looks the same as when they first met four years ago. Standing at 5’6 with fire red hair and blue-green eyes. She had a body that is lean muscle from the years of military training, with the feminine hour glass curve that proudly shows off her breast that just the right size for her slender and toned body. Long legs that seemed to go on forever and meet the v of her hips were red short cropped curls are covering her hidden treasure. 

“Dani I have no intention of being the only one in this state of undress yet for some reason I am.”

That is all that is need to be said for I too strip out of my sweets as fast as I can. I had been so captured by Sam that I didn’t even consider removing my own clothing. Now that the last of our clothes were shed I grab Sam’s hips and pulled her as close to her as I can. The look that was exchanged between us as I cover her lips with mine says it all. It was a look of need, want, desire, and love. The touch of skin on skin for the first time is out of this world. Without breaking the kiss, I lean down just enough to pick Sam up into a bridal carry with ease. I then carry her over to the bed that is a short distance away and lay Sam gently on it. As I stretch out besides Sam I start kissing my way down her jaw towards her neck. Gentle nibbles are followed by soft bites as I reach down to her collar bone. At this point I shift my body to be on top of Sam’s cradled to be cradled in between her legs. Instead of Kissing Sam’s lips again I start to slide down her body and kiss the valley in between her breasts. While doing this I place a hand on each breast gently rolling each nipple with my thumb and forefinger.

At this point Sam starts to moan and wraps her legs around my lower back. “Dani please stop teasing I need you lower. Please.”

I look up at Sam and just grin. As I precede I go lower but not before taking her right nipple into her mouth and giving it a gentle bite and quick kiss. Then doing the same to her left nipple so it is not forgotten. This causes Sam to arch up higher into me and roll her hips against my stomach looking for contact. Slowly I kiss my way down Sam’s stomach teasing her navel before continuing her journey south. Just before I reach her center I kiss back up and nibble on her hip. Soft kisses quickly turn into harder bites and gentle licks. I can tell that I have marked her when I am through, thou this is the first of many that I plan on giving her tonight. I continue my journey south to where Sam’s treasure is at being neither hidden nor bare. There is just the softest bit of curls that I delight in running my tongue over. As I kiss and lick the top and outside lips I am being careful to stay away from the inner lips and clit. I want her pleasure to build to the point where it’s driving her up the walls. This has Sam moaning and squirming on the bed. I have to hook my hands under her legs and grab her hips to hold her somewhat steady as I start to kiss the inside of her thighs. I am determined to leave am mark on each one. Nice and red to stand out against the creamy silky flesh. I decided to see just how far I can push this beautiful goddess.

“Sam if you can’t hold still I will drag this out as long as I possibly can. I will have you so lust crazed out of your mind that you will be begging, and you won’t be sure if it’s for me to continue or stop.”

“OK, but please Dani. I need you to touch me. I need to feel you inside me. So for the love of everything please stop teasing me.”

With that Sam tried to calm down a little bit. The only problem was how bad she wanted to feel that tongue on her clit, and those fingers ramming in and out of her. She also did NOT want to be teased any more than she already had been. It was driving her crazy. She had been dreaming about this moment for over four years. Waiting longer now that it was here was pure torturer for her. 

As I slipped my tongue in between the silky folds and lapped at the sweet juice that was gathering there. Probing Sam’s entrance to collect as much as possible, before moving up to her clit that was sticking out from under its hood. Slow long licks followed by quick kiss to her clit was repeated over and over again.

At this point the only thing that Sam was able to say was “Please.” Over and over again in between gasping for air. Finally, I decided to have mercy on her. After all this was the love of my life and I would give her the world if I could because she was my world. As I slowly enter her with just one finger and latched onto her clit at the same time. Damn her taste and smell are starting to cloud my senses. She is tight against me and I am trying to take it slow so I don’t hurt her. Her hips are starting to buck harder against my mouth and her delicious pussy is pulling me deeper into her.

“More, Please Dani.”

Quickly I pull back and settle two fingers at her tight entrance. Slowly sliding in to where they are barely inside her I give her clit the lightest of licks. I want to push her to the limits of teasing. The frustrated moans and groans that I am now receiving tell me that I have succeeded in this. The next time her hips buck up I slam my fingers inside her till they are as deep as they can go. I feel her muscles start to quiver around them. I latch onto her clit and alter between quick hard licks and strong suction while increasing the pace of slamming my fingers into her and curling them on the way out with every stroke to hit that special spot that will surly send her over the edge. As I feel the quivering increase I raise my eyes to look up at her. This goddess has her back arched up off the bed and eyes tightly closed. She if gripping the sheets with one hand and the other is threading its self thou my hair. She looks like she is fighting a losing battle against her own control. Taking my free hand from round her thigh I reach up and pinch her right nipple hard while at the same time slamming into her and biting her clit. This seems to be the magical trigger for her. A gush of wetness flows down my arm as her orgasm crashes over her body. My name is screamed from her lips thou whether it is a curse or a prayer I’m unsure. I continue with softer thrusts and gentle licks as I help extend her orgasm as long as possible.

As I feel her coming down I gently ease out of her body and slowly offer gentle kisses upwards until I am once again hovering over her. I kiss her lips softly and move to lay beside her. Once she has calmed down I pull her to so that I am laying on my back with her head curled up on my chest and her body tucked against my side with my arms wrapped around her. My pleasure is not forgotten but this is by far more important. This love and connection is what I’ve been searching for and I always knew that she was the one that I’d find it with.

“Yes.”

I look down and smile at her but I’m not quite sure what the yes is for. As far as I know no question has been asked and all I have done is hold her to me like I’m never letting go. Which come to think of it I’m not.

“What’s that my love?” I ask her.

“Dani you have been spelling out words on my skin for ten minutes now. I was just answering the question that you seem to be repeating over and over again.”

Now that I am paying more attention I realize that I had been doing just that. I guess my subconscious decided to ask a question that I had thought about on and off for more years that I admit. There on her ribs close to her heart my fingers were spelling out marry me over and over again in slow strokes. But me being the little shit ok big shit that I am I decided to mess with her a little.

“And just what do you think that I am asking you my love?” Seeing if I could get her to say it and turn it around on her. But I should have known better. This was the only person that has always been able to beat me at my own games. She moved so now that she was laying in between my legs and kissing down my throat which was quickly distracting me from our conversation. As She kissed her way up to my ear she whispered into it while biting on my lobe. 

“Oh no. I’m not falling for that. You will be the one who says those words. You have kept me waiting for four years but I still remember your tricks especially when you want to get you way.” 

Damn this woman will be the death of me. At least it will be a hell of a way to go. It’s not that I was nervous about asking out loud, hell I already had an answer. I just enjoy teasing her and pushing those buttons, but as she started to kiss her way down my neck I was losing focus again. My neck has always a sensitive spot especially right at my pulse point. She learned that when she placed a kiss there and I moaned and rolled my hips into hers while grabbing her waist with my hands to keep her in place. She decided to bite it gently and I pushed up into her harder.

“You gonna say it?” She asks me. I shake my head no. I want to tease her just a little more. Thou come to think of it I believe it is she who is doing the teasing. She shifts just a little and it causes our centers to align and she pushes down into me. I feel the delicious contact of her clit rubbing against my own making both of our slick centers slide against each other’s as she keeps licking at my pulse point. God this woman has me a breath away from cumming already. I can tell that the teasing is effecting her also thou. We are both starting to pant and grinding into each other harder. She scrapes her teeth against that spot again causing me to shutter. I know I’m close to coming undone I can tell she is the same. At the moment I grab her and push myself as hard as I can into her, she grabs that spot with her teeth and bites hard. This does it and sends me over the edge. It feels like the world is shattering around us but instead of screaming out her name to the heavens I ask her a question.

“Marry me?”

“Yes Dani.” Is the answer I receive and that seemed to be all that was needed to throw her into and orgasm of her own. As we come down from our joined highs I look into those blue-green eyes that I have loved for so long. Even time and space haven’t been able to change that. Her eyes are the greenest I have ever seen them at this moment. Full of love and happiness. I am blessed to be the person that that gaze is focused on. There is only one thing I can think of.

“Oh my gods I’m getting married. To the woman of my dreams and the love of my life. I love you Sam.” I grin down at her.

She grins up at me while resting her chin on my chest. “Yes we are and soon I hope. I love you Dani.”

I lower my head to place a tender kiss on her lips. I know that things for us will not be easy. There will be things that we still need to discuss and decisions to be made. No matter what thou I will move heaven and the earth to be with this woman. She is my everything so we will find a way to make it work. Nothing not even my career that I have dreamed about since I was a child is more important that her. She is my always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any spelling mistakes or grammar errors are completely my fault.


End file.
